Abominable Sin
by Lady Myotismon
Summary: Brutus and Cassius share their final night of life together. Rated R to be safe, not too graphic. Short and sweet :


**Disclaimer & Author's Notes:** I don't own the play Julius Caesar at all. It's by Shakespeare. If I did own it, this scene would have been included.

Also, if you break up the dialogue of this story into lines like a poem, you'd find that it is written in iambic pentameter! I hope you can appreciate that! This whole story is full of Shakespearean sexual euphemisms, too. I hope you have fun with them.

* * *

_**Abominable Sin**_

* * *

Sleep has nearly overcome Cassius when the sounds of someone entering his tent roused him from his sleep. His mind was too clouded by drowsy thoughts to react properly. He was on the verge of losing his temper and demanding privacy when a familiar voice spoke softly in the darkness, "My Cassius, I cannot sleep tonight. I am filled with fear; morning approaches."

Cassius rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a yawn before opening his arms out into the shadows, "Brutus, do not fret. Tomorrow shall be victory for us. Join me in this bed."  
Brutus stepped forward into his friend's waiting arms. He was pulled down beside Cassius, who embraced him gently. "Tonight could be our final chance to lie beside each other as the Greek men do. This time tomorrow we could both be dead."

Cassius shook his head and placed a finger to Brutus's lips to silence him, "Speak not such sad words. The thought of death is less horrid than the thought of losing you. Pretend tonight that not a single soul exists on this Earth but Cassius and his pretty Brutus. I will starve out of hunger for you if tonight there is no banquet between us."

"Then devour me; I too hunger now," Brutus whispered. Like an animal, Cassius leapt upon Brutus, but Brutus stopped him quickly. "But first, hungry friend, the appetizers."  
Cassius grinned, "A snack will surely hold me over 'till the act is finished." He leaned in and found Brutus's lips waiting for his own. He suckled at Brutus's mouth, drawing out the slippery, soft tongue to couple with his. As they kissed, Cassius began to undress Brutus, only stopping when he felt pressure in his stomach.

"Is murder you aim? It was with Caesar," Cassius asked, caressing Brutus's cheek with trembling fingers.

"What? How do you mean?"

"Your dagger stabs me," Cassius answered running his hands down Brutus's exposed torso to his erection, which was digging into his gut. "Your dagger is so eager to be used."

Brutus laughed, a blush rising to his cheeks that was invisible to Cassius in the dark, but he could feel it hot against his face. "A great deal of time has passed since I was last your bedfellow. And I feel that our final chance is now."

"I see that our kiss did not soothe your mind," Cassius sighed.

"Unfortunately, the kiss just made me fear the morning worse. If you die, I know that I shall as well. I would end my life and follow you through both Heaven and Hell just to hear my name spoken by your voice."

"I will say your name a thousand times if it is what you want. Brutus! Brutus! There. Two times said for you and more on the way! Brutus! Brutus! Bru - "

Brutus silenced him by smothering the final syllable with his lips. Cassius cupped the other man's face to bring them closer. When their mouths parted, Cassius was all business. He spoke as he undressed himself, "Because your dagger is so desperate for bloodshed, tonight, stab me until your arm is exhausted."

Brutus smiled up at Cassius. The euphemism was a familiar one that never lost its novelty. "You want me to stab? Then I will for you." Cassius had finished undressing himself and lay out beside Brutus, the sheets cool against his skin burning with excitement. Before beginning anything, though, Brutus spoke again, "If this is our last time to fornicate, I just want you to know that I love you. I would have taken you as my wife is Roman law allowed. You love me as well. I know this as I know the sea is vast and the sky is blue. And yet we've never said this all before. What is the reason?"

"Perhaps we fear truth. But love you, I do," Cassius said, "Enough. Now put your mouth to better use."

Brutus kissed all of Cassius's face and throat softly and sweetly. So what if it was their last day of life? All the better reason to push the thoughts in the back of his mind and enjoy what he had now before him.

"You are cruel to me. The kisses are nice, but you know that is not the better use I spoke of before," Cassius said, brushing the hair from Brutus's sweating brow.

Brutus gathered Cassius in his arms and held him tight, pressing his face into the other man's hair and absorbing his scent. Cassius smiled blissfully, nuzzling Brutus's cheek with his own. When Brutus set him back down to continue their play, he did not fear any longer. If they were separated tomorrow by death, it would not be for long. Wherever one went, the other would follow, and that eased his mind and filled his heart.


End file.
